


5 Times Peter Didn't Ask the Avengers For Help

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Infinity War, civil war happened but they just talked it out my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: And the one time he did.





	1. Homework

**Author's Note:**

> My first 5+1 story! It's one of my favorite tropes so I thought I'd try it out.

1\.   
Peter raced down the stairs of Midtown towards the Black Audi parked across the street. He knew Happy was trying to be inconspicuous. Peter was glad a fair amount of his classmates were wealthy, so the car didn't look out of place. He opened the door and hopped in.

"Hi Happy," Peter said as he put his backpack on the floor and grabbed the seatbelt. Happy muttered a greeting and started driving. It was Friday afternoon, which meant Peter was going up to the Avengers Compound for the weekend. It had taken some convincing, but May had agreed to let Peter spend one weekend a month at the compound. Normally, Peter would be excited to be going. But this weekend, he had a history paper to work on. 

Since the ride would take a few hours, Peter pulled a book out of his backpack and began reading. Occasionally, he would place a post-it in the book, noting a place he might grab some evidence from. He was sure Happy wouldn't mind his working in the back; he didn't seem to like it when Peter talked so much. 

"Kid," Peter looked up to see Happy watching him from the rearview mirror. They were stuck in some traffic. "What are you doing?"

"Working on a paper," Peter said. "It's due Monday." He then looked back down at his book and kept reading. Happy glanced at him again and then turned the radio on. The rest of the ride was silent, Peter reading and taking notes and Happy listening to the radio.

By the time they got to the compound, Peter was sure he had enough evidence for his paper. He put the book in his bag and shouldered it as he got out of the car. He walked inside and went straight to the common area. He figured that was the best place to get to work. He sat down at the table and pulled out the book and his laptop. He powered his laptop on and began typing. 

"10 pages by Monday," He muttered.

"Talking to yourself?" He looked up. Bucky had entered the room. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't noticed Bucky. The former winter soldier was always good at moving around without being noticed, even with a metal arm. Peter smiled awkwardly. 

"Just working on some homework," He went back to typing. Bucky walked over to the kitchen counter, where a book was sitting. He picked it up and walked back over to the table. Peter looked up at him briefly before going back to work. Bucky sat down at the opposite end of the table and began reading. They both sat in a mutually, agreed silence. Peter was almost done with the first page, when someone cleared their throat. Peter looked up to see Tony.

"Surprised you didn't come right to the lab," Tony said. Was he feigning sadness? Peter wasn't sure. 

"Sorry Mr. Stark," Peter said. "I have a history paper due Monday and wanted to get as much of it done now as possible." Tony nodded and walked over to Peter, glancing at Bucky as he walked past. Bucky avoided eye contact, just continued to read his book. 

"What's it on?" Tony asked. 

"World War II," Peter said and Tony snorted. Bucky looked up from his book, his interest piqued. 

"You know you have two people here who literally lived through the war," Tony pointed out. Peter looked at Bucky who gave him a small smile.

"I know," Peter said. "But I'm not allowed to use primary sources." It wasn't technically a lie, but Peter didn't want the Avengers hovering over him. Besides, it was just a paper. Tony gave him a look and shrugged.

"Well when you're halfway done," Tony began. "Take a break and come down to the lab. I have some ideas for Rhodey's suit that I'd like your help with." Peter nodded, before quickly getting back to work. Tony smirked before leaving the room.

"You sure you don't want some help?" Bucky asked. Peter, without looking up, nodded and continued working.

Some hours later, everyone was down in the common room. Clint and Sam were playing video games, both shouting at each other. They were seated on the floor, both of their backs against the couch. Vision was sitting on the couch, with what could only be perceived as an amused look on his face (could Vision be amused? He was basically a robot). Nat was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, filing her nails, pretending like she wasn't watching Sam and Clint act like a bunch of children. Peter was still at the table working. Bucky had left, having disappeared to go work out. Wanda walked into the room, rolling her eyes as Clint screamed a curse at Sam. She spotted Peter and walked over to the younger male.

"Hi Peter," Wanda said, approaching him with a smile.

"Hi Wanda," Peter said, looking up from his computer.

"Schoolwork?" She asked and he nodded. "Seems like you're exhausted." Peter frowned a little, noticing her hands were glowing.

"You know I hate when you do that," He whined. Wanda's hands stopped glowing and she smiled sheepishly.

"Just want to make sure you're not overworking yourself," She said, pushing a stray piece of hair back into place. "Can't go losing my favorite member of the team."

"I thought Vision was your favorite," He teased. Wanda stuck her tongue out at him before walking away. She sat down on the couch next to Vision, who smiled at her. Peter finished typing, pressed saved and smiled triumphantly. Just as he was putting his computer away, he heard the familiar clicking of Pepper's heels. Pepper spotted him and walked over.

"Tony has been pouting in the lab for a while now," Pepper said. "He thought you would have come down by now."

"I got caught up in my paper," Peter said. "But it's done now, so." He stood up, putting his bag on his back.

"Well good for you," Pepper said. "Do you want me to spell check it? I've been fixing Tony's spelling mistakes for years. He might be a genius, but his writing is littered with careless errors." Peter chuckled but shook his head.

"I'm good, thanks Ms. Potts!" He then jogged over to the elevator. As Peter boarded the elevator, he smiled to himself glad that his work was done.


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have to go on a mission, but someone has to watch Cassie. Enter Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Cassie Lang, but I have a soft spot for precocious kids. Hope you enjoy!

2\.   
"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Because you can back out now."

"Ugh Mr. Stark, it'll be fine." Tony looked at the teen, an unsure look on his face. Behind Peter, on the couch, sat Cassie Lange. The child had been promised a weekend at the compound with her father. Scott had been over the moon about bringing Cassie to the compound and his ex only agreed if she came back with Captain America's signature. Cassie kicked her legs back and forth and watched the exchange. Scott stood next to Tony, an amused look on his face.

The team had been looking into possible Hydra facilities. They had found one, just outside of Niagara Falls. Steve wanted to act on it now, but the issue was Cassie. They knew they need Scott, especially because Hope wasn't there (she was back in San Francisco with her parents and Scott was definitely going to tell her that she missed raiding a Hydra facility). Someone had to watch Cassie.

And that someone was going to be Peter. Tony liked the kid well enough, but he didn't know how Peter would do as a babysitter. Sure, he fought crime. But watching a child was a different ball game. Hell, Tony didn't know how to look after anyone younger than a teenager.

"Mr. Stark she's ten," Peter said. "If I can keep Queens safe, I can't imagine keeping an eye on Cassie will be too difficult." Scott chuckled.

"Peanut, do you promise to be good for Peter?" Scott asked. Cassie nodded and smiled at them. "They'll be fine."

"Since you won't let me come with," Peter said and Tony gave him a warning look. "This is the least I can do." Scott gave Tony a look, who finally relented and sighed. 

"Fine," Tony said, not sure that Peter could handle babysitting. Peter was hyperactive on his own, how could he handle a hyperactive kid? "But if you need anything, you call Pepper or Happy, got it?" Peter nodded. Scott walked over and scooped Cassie up, planting a kiss on her cheek. Cassie giggled and hugged him.

"Be good Peanut," He put her down. He walked past Peter and patted the teen on the shoulder. Tony gave the two a last look before heading to where the rest of the team was waiting. Scott walked in step with him.

"Kind of adorable, huh?" Scott began. "Your kid watching my kid."

"Peter's not my kid Lang," Tony said, rolling his eyes. Scott smirked as they continued out of the room. Peter turned towards Cassie, who was smiling innocently at him.

"So," Peter said. "What do you want to do?" Cassie shrugged. "We could play a game or watch a movie. I have legos we can build." Cassie wrinkled her nose.

"Who still builds legos?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Peter sputtered and stared at her, the sweet demeanor dropping from the child.

"Lots of people," He said defensively. 

"We can watch a movie," Cassie said. "But I want a snack first." She walked towards the kitchen and Peter followed.

"Well there's apples," Peter began. "And granola bars." Cassie gave him a look.

"I know you have a candy cabinet somewhere," Cassie said. "I saw you eating skittles earlier." Her eyes widened excitedly. "Maybe we can make ice cream sundaes!"

"It's kind of early for ice cream," Peter said, scratching his head. Cassie looked at him for a second, before pouting. Peter had to admit she looked adorable, staring at him pleadingly for ice cream. "Okay, fine." He went to grab the items to make sundaes. Sure, he had never babysat before. But Cassie was sweet. What harm would be to give her a little sugar?

Sometime later, Peter and Cassie were sitting on the couch, the two large bowls for sundaes were left empty on the kitchen counter. Cassie had been talking animatedly about the movie that was playing, Peter chuckling at her excited comments. However, her chatter soon started to lull. Peter glanced over at her, expecting the girl to be falling asleep (sugar did that to him before the spider bite). Instead, Cassie was frowning and she looked a little green.

"I don't feel so good," She said quietly. Peter's eyes widened. He picked her up and quickly brought her to the nearest bathroom. They made it there, just as the bile started to rise. Cassie vomited into the toilet, before letting out a cry. "I want my dad." She puked again, more tears spilling from her eyes. Peter watched her, frantic and unsure of what to do. She was upset and he knew anything he said would probably make her more upset.

Peter knelt awkwardly next to her, not sure what to do. He pulled his phone out. He could call Pepper, but he knew she'd let Tony know what happened and Peter really wanted to prove himself to the team. How could he ever go on missions if he couldn't take care of a child? He quickly dialed a number.

"Sup loser," MJ's bored voice came through. 

"I need your help," Peter said. "I'm babysitting and she got sick. What do I do?" He heard MJ snort.

"That's why you call me?" MJ asked, there seemed to be an amused tone to her voice, but Peter couldn't tell.

"You have younger siblings right?" Peter asked. He was sure MJ mentioned a little brother once. She had never mentioned it again, probably to keep people from knowing too much about her, but he was sure she had a younger sibling. 

"Yeah," MJ said. She sighed. "Why's the kid sick? Did she eat something or is her forehead warm?"

"Well she had an ice cream sundae not too long ago," Peter said. He gently reached over to Cassie's forehead. It felt warm. "I guess her forehead is warm?" He was sure MJ was rolling her eyes. "Maybe I can find a thermometer."

"Who even trusted you with their kid?" MJ asked. Peter sighed. "I'm kidding Parker."

"I'm just trying to prove I'm responsible," Peter grumbled. He found a thermometer and knelt next to Cassie. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were red and puffy. She wiped her nose on her sleeve took the thermometer, putting it under her tongue. She watched Peter, who still had the phone pressed to his ear. The thermometer finally beeped and she handed it back to Peter.

"101." Peter said. 

"Kids got a stomach virus," MJ said. "She needs rest and fluids. Put her to bed and keep an eye on her. Give her plenty of water and probably some ginger ale. She'll be fine, loser."

"Thanks MJ," The call ended and he put his phone away. He looked at Cassie. "You need to go lie down." Cassie stood up slowly and took Peter's hand.

"I still want my dad," She said quietly. Peter sighed sadly.

"I know," Peter said. "But I bet if you get some rest, he'll be here when you get back." They exited the bathroom and headed towards Scott's room.

"You can't know that," Cassie said. They entered the room. "I want to put my pjs on." She let go of Peter's hand. Peter turned around and waited. "Okay." He turned back around. Cassie was wearing a T-shirt with the Wasp on it and red flannel pants. Peter chuckled. "Ms. Hope gave it to me." Peter nodded. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. Cassie crawled into the bed.

"FRIDAY, play Finding Nemo." The TV in the room turned on and the movie started. He grabbed the nearest trash can and put it by Cassie. "I'm just going to go get you some water, okay?" Cassie nodded. He left the room and quickly jogged down to the common room. He quickly washed the bowls from the sundaes and put them in the dishwasher. He then grabbed a few bottles of water and a can of ginger ale. He jogged back to find Cassie still laying in bed. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He put everything but one water bottle down and opened it. He then passed it to Cassie. She frowned but drank from it anyways. She passed it back to Peter and scooted down in the bed, her head against the pillow. Peter could see her eyes closing. He reached for the remote and lowered the volume just a tiny bit. Her eyes drifted shut and soon she was asleep. 

Cassie woke up a few different times throughout the night. She didn't vomit again, but Peter made sure to have her drink water or ginger ale each time she woke up. He also checked her temperature, relieved that her fever was going down. She didn't say much when she woke, just stared at Peter sleepily while he went through the routine of water and checking her temperature. Then she would fall back asleep. Peter left the room only once to grab his backpack. While Cassie slept, he worked on homework or did research for decathlon. He felt tired, but forced himself to stay awake, in case Cassie needed him.

The team didn't get back until almost 6 AM the next morning. Tony and Scott went looking for Peter and Cassie as the rest of the team unloaded the jet. Tony expected them to be in the common room, but Scott found them in his room. He noticed the exhausted look on Peter's face and the variety of empty water bottles and ginger ale cans. He gave Peter a look who closed his laptop and sighed.

"She got sick last night," Peter said. "She had a fever but it's broken now." Scott sat down on the bed and check Cassie's head. Cassie stirred and opened her eyes.

"Dad," She said with a smile. 

"Hey peanut," He said. "You feeling okay?" Cassie nodded.

"Peter took care of me," She said. Scott glanced over at the teen, who shrugged. He was glad Cassie didn't mention his panicked phone call to MJ. 

"Thanks Peter," Scott said. "I'm gonna let her keep resting." Peter nodded and grabbed his stuff. He walked out of the room, followed by Tony.

"You look exhausted kid," Tony said. "You sleep at all?" Peter shrugged.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Cassie," Peter said. Tony nodded, a faint smile on his face.

"Well go get some rest," Tony began, patting Peter on the shoulder. "You earned it." Peter nodded and disappeared towards his room. Tony smirked and watched him go. Maybe he was wrong about Peter when it came to babysitting. 

Peter dropped his bag on the ground and fell face first on the bed. He groaned to himself. He was glad that Cassie was okay, but he couldn't wait to sleep. It didn't take too long and soon the teen vigilante was out like a light.


	3. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has Midterms coming up and needs to start studying.

3\.   
Peter sat at the island in the kitchen of the compound. There were books everywhere. He had a highlighter in his hand and a pencil tucked behind his ear. His hair was sticking up on one side from Peter constantly running his free hand through it. He was mumbling as he read something, shaking his head constantly.

To anyone watching, he looked crazy. 

"Peter," Wanda's gentle voice pulled Peter from the books. She had entered the room with Vision, surprised to see the teen, who looked like he hadn't sleep in days. She could see bags under his eyes and exhaustion settling in. "What are you doing?"

"Studying," Peter said glumly. "My midterms start on Monday." Wanda looked at his Vision.

"Midterms are higher percentage tests given by secondary schools to test a students knowledge in the middle of the school year," Vision said. Wanda raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember much from schooling in Sokovia (being treated as a test-subject would do that to you), but she couldn't imagine schools driving kids to the sheer exhaustion on Peter's face.

"Do they need such extensive studying?" Wanda asked, eyeing the pile of books. Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair again. It was a little comical how his hair was sticking up, but Wanda was too worried about the younger boy to laugh.

"I had a decathlon meet yesterday," Peter said. "Which meant we had to have extra practice all week leading up to it. And between that and normal school hours and being Spider-man, I haven't had time to study." Peter wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was exhausted. But he knew he had to study. His aunt would kill him if his grades went down and she would blame it on him being Spider-man and want him to stop. So his only solution was to spend his Saturday night studying. He would've rather been watching a movie or training with the team, but this had to be his priority.

"Well don't exhaust yourself," Wanda said, reaching over and fixing his messed up hair. Peter smiled at her, attempting to not look so exhausted. Based on her expression, it wasn't working. He turned back to his books and Wanda and Vision left the kitchen. 

Some hours later, Peter was still in the kitchen, head bent over his books, studying. He could feel his eyes drifting closed, but willed himself to stay awake. "Mаленький nаук." He looked up to see Nat. If he wasn't so exhausted, he would've been startled that she snuck up on him.

"Hi Ms. Romanoff," He said, looking up from his books.

"You can call me Nat, Peter," Natasha reminded him. Peter nodded. "Still studying?" Another nod. "Do you want some help?"

"No thank you Ms, I mean Nat," He said. "I'm fine." Nat gave him a look up and down. She grabbed a water from the fridge and sat next to him.

"So what are you studying?"

"Chemistry," Peter said. Nat looked over his notes. Sure, she was a spy, but chemistry was not her forte. She probably couldn't help the boy anyways. But he looked so tired and she hated the idea of leaving him alone. 

"Mind if I sit here for a little?" She asked. Peter shrugged and went back to work. Natasha took a sip of her water and watched him. His eyes flitted across the page, taking in every word. He would occasionally mutter something to himself. He hardly noticed that she was even still there. He was more focused than she had ever seen him. It was almost startling seeing him being so quiet and focused, instead of his normal peppy self. After a while, Natasha got up.  
"Make sure you get some sleep Mаленький nаук," She said. Peter glanced up and nodded before he went back to work. She sighed to herself before going back to her room.

"Kid," Peter sat up startled. The last thing he remembered was that he was going over a study guide for his English midterm. He looked around the room, wondering who woke him. He spotted Tony leaning against the counter. "Studying too hard." Peter shook his head, then realizing there was a paper stuck to his face. He peeled it off and Tony chuckled. 

"English is boring," Peter said sheepishly. "I must've nodded off." Tony gave the kid a once-over. He was clearly exhausted. His eyes were red and they were barely staying open. Tony felt bad for the kid. Clearly, good grades were important to him, but he couldn't let the kid do this.

"Kid you gotta get some sleep," Tony said. Peter glanced over at him, bleary-eyed and all.

"Says the other person awake at," He checked the clock. "3 AM."

"I'm the adult here, kiddo," Tony said. Peter looked at him. A stubborn look was beginning to cross his face. Peter wasn't a fan of Tony telling him to do something, especially if he himself wasn't going to do it. It annoyed Tony, especially because it was something Pepper often did. 

"I'll go to sleep if you do," Peter said. Tony sighed but nodded. Peter collected his stuff and headed towards his room. He turned to see Tony going into his. "Night Mr. Stark."

"Night kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mаленький nаук = little spider


	4. Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is a jerk and Peter doesn't want to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit of a doozy. Also, we all know Flash is a bully, but I figured he needed a reason and a good one that Peter wouldn't bring up to others (especially Tony). Hope you enjoy!

4.

Peter sighed as he sat in class. He was exhausted. He had been out late on patrol the night before and even with his super healing, we was sore from a few stopped robberies. But, he got back way later than expected, receiving two lectures (one from Aunt May when he got home and one from Mr. Stark when he woke up that morning, stupid Baby Monitor Protocol). Peter was barely keeping his eyes open in class, something Ned noticed and kept poking him with the eraser of his pencil. 

"Dude, Mr. Harrington is going to notice," Peter wiped his face with his sleeve and sat up. He glanced across the aisle where MJ was sitting. She held up her notebook, showing a sketch of Peter half-asleep. There was something written on the page as well. 'You drool in your sleep.'

"I do not," He mouthed at MJ, who just smirked and put the book down. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Peter threw the backpack on his back, happy that the day was over. He did still have Decathlon practice, but knowing MJ, he wouldn't sleep through that. 

"Nice backpack Penis," He turned to see Flash approaching. "Pick it up a thrift store?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Flash," Ned said. 

"It's not my fault Penis can't afford anything better than secondhand crap," Flash sneered before leaving the room. Peter sighed and walked out of the classroom. Ned was walking with him and soon MJ was walking with them as well.

"Ignore Flash, he's just a jerk," Ned said. Peter nodded. Flash was a jerk and Peter could ignore the 'Penis Parker' comments. It was the comments about his belongings that frustrated him. Flash's family had money, that much was obvious. Peter? Not so much. May worked a lot at the hospital and took overnight hours for the extra pay on the regular. Peter felt bad enough when he lost his backpacks and had to ask for new ones. The current one was beat up, not because it was old, but because of the places Peter would hide it when he was on patrol. But Flash just assumed it was because he couldn't afford anything better. 

"Want me to put you up against him at practice so you can trounce his tiny mind?" MJ asked and Ned chuckled. Peter smiled but shook his head. 

"I don't need to stoop to his level," Peter said as they approached the library. "Besides, it's not my fault Flash didn't get hugged enough as a child." MJ snorted at that comment and Ned burst out laughing. Peter smirked a little. Flash was a jerk, but his friends were there for him.

Decathlon practice had ended ten minutes ago and Peter was sitting on the steps outside. He was waiting for Happy to pick him up and take him to the Tower. He had tried to convince Tony to let him just get there on his own (either by subway or by webs), but Tony had insisted on sending Happy, claiming that Peter gave him enough heart problems without needing to add anymore. And Tony claimed that Happy didn't mind, which Peter knew was a lie, since Happy barely spoke to him when they were in the car, but didn't say anything about it. Peter saw the black Audi pull up and stood, grabbing his bag from the ground. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he did, but he wasn't fast enough. The bag was smacked out of his hand and it fell to the ground. Peter spun around to see who did it, glad that the bag was zipped shut (because his suit was in there).

"I heard what you said, Penis," It was Flash and judging by the look on his face, he was pissed. Peter quickly grabbed his bag and secured it on his back.

"What are you talking about?" Peter said, knowing full well that Happy was probably watching the exchange. 

"What you said to Fatso and MJ," Flash said, his lip curling into a snarl. "About me not getting hugged enough as a child? You think that's funny, Penis, huh?" Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes. Flash had been mocking him for years and making fun of his monetary status, but couldn't handle his comment? He turned to walk away, but Flash grabbed his arm. "I'm not finished with you Penis."

"Well I am," Peter said, pulling his arm away. He turned and started walking. As he started down the stairs, he noticed that Happy was now outside of the car. The hairs on the back of Peter's neck stood up again and this time Flash shoved him roughly. As he was walking down the concrete stairs and because he wasn't expecting it, the shove cut him off guard. Knowing there wasn't much he could do, Peter put his hands out to break the fall as he hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Happy shouted, running over to Peter. 

"Watch your mouth, Penis, or it'll be worse next time!" Flash shouted before storming off. Peter stood up slowly, inspecting his hands. There were a little red and they were some scrapes on them, but they'd heal quickly.

"What the hell was that kid?" Happy asked, staring at Peter.

"Nothing," Peter mumbled. "Can we just go now?" Peter didn't wait for an answer, just got into the car. Happy finally got into the car as well and started driving. The whole ride to the tower was silent. When they got there, Peter got out of the car with a simple muttered thanks and went inside. He went right to the lab. There was no sign of Tony, so he took out some homework at began working at one of the tables. After a few minutes the door to the lab opened.

"You wanna tell me about what happened?" He looked up to see Tony walking in. Peter frowned. He hadn't expected Happy to mention anything about the Flash situation. "Happy texted me. So, what's the deal kid?"

"It's nothing," Peter muttered, not wanting to get into it. "Flash is just a jerk."

"His name is Flash?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. Peter looked back down at his homework, not responding. He didn't want to talk about this, especially not with Tony. All he wanted to do was work on his suit. "Kid, Happy said this Flash guy shoved you down a flight of stairs."

"And I'm fine," Peter said, not looking up from his homework. "Super healing and all." He gripped the pencil, really wanting the conversation to end. He couldn't explain to Tony Stark of all people why Flash annoyed him so much. 

"That's not the point," Tony said, still pressing the issue. "Is this kid bullying you?" The pencil that Peter had been gripping tightly snapped. Peter's ears were red and he could feel his eyes start to well up. He didn't want to talk about this. Why couldn't Mr. Stark leave it alone? Tony stared at the broken pencil. "Kid, you're shaking." He stepped towards Peter. Peter moved off the stool, keeping his head down. Had he looked up, he would've noticed the hurt look that crossed Tony's face.

"I don't want to talk about this," Peter said. 

"Pete, come on," Tony said, quietly. He could tell the kid was hurting. "Just tell me what's going on." Peter shook his head, as a few held in tears dripped down his face. He wiped them away furiously and grabbed his stuff. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home," He said, his hands still shaking as he grabbed his belongings. He couldn't have this conversation, couldn't talk to him about this. 

"Pete, don't do that," Tony said. "Just talk to me, come on." Peter finally looked up at him. Tony's eyes widened a little. He hadn't seen the kid that upset since he had taken the suit away from him. But his eyes were red and rimmed with tears. 

"You wouldn't understand," Peter said bitterly, before running out of the lab. Tony watched him go, a look of concern on his face. Clearly, Peter was upset, but it was also clear he didn't want to talk about. Tony sighed. He picked up his phone and dialed. 

"May, it's Tony," He began. "I've got a bit of a favor to ask."

Peter sat in class on Friday afternoon. Flash had been upping his insults all week. He also had hit Peter in the head with a dodgeball during gym the previous day. Flash had gotten a detention for that, but it was clear he didn't really care. Currently, Flash was staring a hole into the back of Peter's head.

"Dude," Ned said, glancing between Flash and Peter. "What's his deal?"

"He heard what I said," Peter mumbled. "Guess he didn't like it too much. Shoved me down the stairs outside on Wednesday." Ned's eyes widened. "It's fine."

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Leeds," Both teens turned towards Mr. Harrington. "Perhaps you'd like to save your discussion for after class?" Both boys nodded sheepishly. The bell then rang. Mr. Harrington began shouting about homework assignments as people quickly packed up. It was Friday and like any stereotypical high schoolers, the class was excited about the weekend.

Except Peter. 

After ditching his afternoon at the tower, Peter had gone on patrol. Nothing exciting happened, he mostly just helped people with menial tasks. But when he got home, May had been waiting for him. It wasn't even close to his curfew, so he wasn't sure if he was in trouble. But when she started talking, he would've rather been getting a lecture. She told him that he was going to spend the weekend at the Avengers compound. He went to protest, but she wouldn't let him. Peter had then stalked off to bed, dreading the weekend. He knew Mr. Stark would want to talk about the situation with Flash. He knew Mr. Stark was only doing this because he had run out of the lab. And he was upset and frustrated. 

Peter walked slowly out of the classroom, not wanting the weekend to start. He knew Happy would be waiting outside. Ned and MJ were waiting for him by his locker. Before he could get there, Flash grabbed him. He was too upset to know it was coming. Without a word, Flash wound back and punched Peter. Peter hit the ground. Ned and MJ ran over. Peter just laid on the ground, hand covering his eye. 

"Mr Thompson!" Mr. Morita was walking quickly down the hallway. Flash went from glaring at Peter to staring at the principal wide-eyed.

"I, uh." He began, but the principal stopped him.

"My office, now." Flash hung his head and walked glumly down the hall, everyone watching him. Ned and MJ helped Peter off the ground. "Mr. Parker, are you alright?" Peter nodded, still covering his eye.

"I think he might've missed, sir," Peter said. Mr. Morita sighed. 

"I will speak with Eugene now and you on Monday," He said. He then turned and headed towards his office.

"Flash is a dick," MJ said. "I hope you gets something for this. Even if he might've 'missed'." She gave Peter a look. All three knew that Flash had actually hit Peter. But for some reason, Peter seemed to be denying that. Peter would've rather said Flash didn't make contact, then explain why he wouldn't have black eye on Monday.

"I have to get going," Peter said. MJ patted him on the shoulder and Ned gave him a small smile. Peter turned and headed out of the building, his hand still covering his eye. He turned his head down as he made his way towards the black Audi parked near the school. He ducked his head as he entered the car, hoping Happy wouldn't notice the hand clearly covering his eye.

"Hey kid," He nearly froze when he heard Tony's voice. He turned ever so slightly and there he was. Tony Stark, sitting in the car, a small smirk on his face. As Peter closed the door, Happy started to drive. The smirk dropped from Tony's face when he saw Peter covering his eye. "Pete, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Peter muttered, turning away from his mentor. His eye barely hurt and he didn't want to be fussed over. 

"What the hell happened to your eye?" Tony asked, pointing to Peter's hand, which was still firmly placed over his right eye. He leaned toward Peter. Peter huffed, but removed his hand. Tony sucked in a breath. The skin around Peter's right eye was somewhat swollen and there was a clear, red bruise. Someone had punched the kid.

"Did that Flash kid do this to you?" Tony asked. Peter clenched his jaw, refusing to say anything. "Pete, come on. This kid can't be allowed to beat you up."

"The principal saw it," Peter said bitterly. "Now will you leave me alone?" He shoved his headphones into his ears and turned away from Tony. Tony stared at Peter, taken aback by his response. He wanted to say something but he was frustrated with the kid and angry that some other jerk had put their hands on Peter. But it was clear that Peter wasn't opening up about this. Tony sighed and leaned back in his seat, unsure of what to do.

The rest of the ride was painfully quiet. Peter refused to speak or remove his headphones. When they finally got out of the Compound, Peter rushed out of the car and into the building faster than Tony could keep up. By the time Tony reached the common room, Peter was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Everything alright?" He looked up to see Steve and Bucky walking into the room. He wanted to say everything was fine, but it wasn't.

"Kid's upset," Tony said. "Ran out of the car like a bat out of hell. I think some kid at his school is bullying him. Happy saw the kid shove him the other day and today he had a black eye."

"Do you want me to try and talk to him?" Steve asked. Tony sighed. 

"Sure," He said. "He won't talk to me." Tony then walked out of the room, heading to his lab. He wasn't sure if Peter would open up to Steve, but he was too frustrated to do anything else.

Peter sat in his room in the compound. His back was against the headboard and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was too annoyed to do anything or talk to anyone. He should've been paying attention to dodge the punch. Then, none of this would be happening. There was a knock at the door. Peter glared at the door, willing whoever it was to go away.

"It's Steve and Bucky," Peter's glare softened a little when he hear Cap's voice. "May we come in?" Peter sighed, but didn't say anything. The door opened and Steve walked in. Bucky stayed at the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"Nice shiner," Bucky said, seeing Peter's eye. "Hope you got a punch in." Peter didn't say anything and Steve gave Bucky a look. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"It'll be gone by Monday," Peter said. "I tried to convince everyone that I didn't even get hit because I can't really explain how by Monday morning, I have no black eye." 

"I hope whoever did this isn't let off the hook," Steve said. "No one has any right to make you feel less that you are."

"I've heard the PSAs Mr. Rogers," Peter said. Steve sighed and Bucky snorted. He had heard about these PSAs. Steve gave him a look and Bucky held up his hands in mock surrender. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Someone put their hands on you," Bucky pointed out. "That's kind of a big deal."

"Flash is a jerk," Peter said. "Always has been, always will be."

"Doesn't give him the right to hit you," Steve said. Peter sighed and uncrossed his arms. He knew they had the best of intentions, but he didn't need the Avengers rushing in to stop a bully. 

"He hit me because I said something he didn't like," Peter said. "Normally he runs his mouth and I ignore him. The other day I said something back and he lost it."

"So the bully got mad that you had something to say?" Bucky said. "And you're not annoyed. God, you might be worse than Stevie over here." Steve shot Bucky a look. Now was not the time to hash out Bucky's frustration over Steve's teenaged idiocy.

"I just really don't want to talk about Flash," Peter said. "He's a rich asshole who likes to make people feel less than they are." Steve narrowed his eyes at Peter. Before, this bully was a jerk. Now, he was a rich jerk? Peter noticed him staring. "Can I just be alone please?" Steve nodded and walked out of the room. Bucky stayed in the doorway.

"Rich or not," Bucky said. "He doesn't get to make you feel bad. Besides, you have us punk. And don't you forget it." Bucky then closed the door. Peter sighed and sunk down in the bed. 

Sometime later, Peter was still sulking in his room. The sun was starting to set and he was getting hungry, but he didn't want to run the risk of talking to anyone. Especially not Tony. There was a quiet knock at the door and Tony poked his head in.

"Pete?"

"Mr. Stark, can you please just leave me alone?" Peter asked quietly. Tony sighed but walked in anyways. Peter let out an audible whine and if Tony wasn't already stressed, he probably would've chuckled.

"Kid, what's this really about?" Tony asked, pulling up a chair to the bed so he could sit down. "I mean this kid sounds like a jerk, but you fight jerks all the time and win."

"This is different," Peter said. "Flash is just..." He balled his hands up into fists, pulling some of the sheets with it. "He just knows how to push my buttons." Tony smiled sadly.

"What could a jerk like that say that would upset you?" Tony asked. "You're smart, you've got grades, you're friends with all the Avengers, you're Spider-man. I mean, what could he possibly say that could bother you?" Peter looked down at his hands and mumbled something. "Could you, uh, say that to the whole class?"

"He makes fun of my stuff," Peter said quietly. "Says my backpack looks like it came from a thrift store, stuff like that." Tony frowned. Peter was being bullied over money? A realization than hit him. He remembered what Peter had said to him the other day, about how he wouldn't understand. 

"Oh Pete," Tony said, gently. "That's, that's wrong of that kid to say. He shouldn't bully you for that." Peter nodded, his eyes filling with tears. He kept his head down so Tony wouldn't see, but he sniffed and that gave him away. Tony scooted his chair closer and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter tensed up at first before releasing the sheets and hugging his mentor back. Finally Peter pulled away, wiping his eyes. 

"Sorry," He said, pointing to the tear stain on Tony's shoulder. Tony chuckled a little and shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Tony said. "And you can talk to me about anything kid, even bullies who think having money makes them better than others. I know those kids, I also know how to hurt those kids." Peter gave him a look. "With words."

"Well he punched me because I said he wasn't hugged enough as a child," Tony snorted and ruffled Peter's hair.

"Still," Tony said. "I'm here if you need me, alright?" Peter nodded. "Now come on, your Spidey metabolism needs food." Peter nodded and scooted out of the bed. Tony stood up and ruffled his hair again.

"Mr. Stark," Peter whined and Tony chuckled.

"Come on kid," He walked out of the room Peter following. Tony wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulder and started talking about a project he was working on. Peter listened, a small smile forming on his face. He was glad he had someone who would look out for him, even when he didn't ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this considered whump? I'm still learning. Probably we'd be categorized as soft. Educate me people, I'm new to the tagging.


	5. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is out on patrol, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my account name, sorry to confuse anyone! Shoutout to some very helpful folks on Tumblr who helped me come out with the idea for this chapter!

5.  
Peter smiled as he sat on a rooftop, scanning the skyline of Queens. He loved going out on patrol. He loved swinging between buildings and showboating for people down on the street. He loved helping old ladies cross the street, especially the one who liked to give him churros. He loved being Spider-man and getting to save the day, no matter how small.

"Hey Karen," Peter said, as his eyes scanned the streets.

"Yes Peter," The AI said, her tone lovely and polite as always.

"Scan for any activity," He said, standing up to stretch his legs.

"Police scanners report a burglary in process," Karen said. "Ten blocks east from here." Peter shot out a web and swung into action. As he got closer, he could hear shouting. He landed in an alleyway, as the thief in question was trying to exit. Peter swung his feet into the thief, knocking them backwards. The purse in his hand fell as he went skidding backwards. Peter spotted a woman cowering not too far away. He ran over to her, grabbing her purse.

"Here you go miss," He said. She smiled weakly before running out of the alleyway. Peter smiled confidently to himself. He could feel the hair beginning to stand up. He spun around to see the thief running at him with a knife. Peter ducked out of the way as the thief stumbled past him. "Didn't you mother ever teach you not to play with knives?" The thief growled at him and charged back at him. He lifted the knife and Peter blocked his arm. They struggled before Peter finally got the knife out of his hand. It dropped to the ground and the thief stumbled backwards.

"That'll teach you," Peter said. The thief chuckled. "Dude, you lost."

"I don't work alone," He said. Peter turned and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He dropped to the ground as the thief and his accomplice ran off. Peter gritted his teeth, paining shouting through him.

"Peter you seem to be in distress," Karen said. "Should I call Mr. Stark."

"N-no!" Peter shouted. He stood up shakily, crying out in pain. He pulled the knife out and bit down a scream. Blood seemed to be pouring out of the wound. Peter looked around, for some thing to help him.

"You're losing blood Peter," Karen said. "Shall I now call Mr. Stark?"

"Karen you are forbidden from calling Mr. Stark!" Peter shouted, one hand over his stab wound. He used his free hand to shoot a web. Slowly, he moved from the alley to a nearby roof. He pulled the mask off his face and crumpled to his knees. His vision was blurry and he felt like his body was on fire. He lifted the gloved hand covering the would. It was soaked in blood.

"Vitals are dropping," Karen said, as Peter's vision grew more and more hazy. "Overriding protocol."

"N-n-no," Peter said as his vision continued to cloud. He was kneeling and he could barely hold himself up. What he could still see seemed to be spinning. His body fell over, lying in a heap on the roof. As his eyes started to shut, he could hear what sounded like an engine. Everything around him continued to go dark. And then everything was black.

Peter groaned as he opened his eyes. He was still in pain, but the room he was in was bright. Too bright. He covered his eyes and groaned again.

"FRIDAY, lights at 15 percent," He recognized that voice, but everything still felt fuzzy. He slowly uncovered his eyes and looked around. He was in the medbay of the Avengers Compound. He was no longer in his suit, but in a hospital gown. He touched the spot where he had been stabbed and felt a bandage.

"15 stitches," He looked up, eyes finally adjusting to the light. Tony was standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed over his chest. His hair was messy and their were bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. 

"H-how did I get here?" Peter asked, his voice hoarse. 

"Your AI called me," Tony said. "To tell me you had been stabbed." Peter looked down. "The computer AI programmed into your suit told me you had been hurt. Not you. The computer I built."

"Some loyalty," Peter mumbled and Peter hit the bar on the bed in frustration.

"Damn it Peter," Tony said, making Peter flinch. "You were hurt and you didn't call for help. Do you know how stupid that is?"

"I was fine," Peter said.

"You were stabbed!" Tony shouted. "You were bleeding out. If I had been even five minutes slower," He stopped not finishing where his thought was going. "I didn't give you this suit so you could get yourself killed!" Peter flinched again. He should've called for help. But he had super healing and thought he was fine. He also didn't want to seem like he couldn't handle his problems on his own.

"I didn't want to come off as useless," Peter said quickly. "I mean, I'm already the barely junior avenger teenager who has to babysit instead of going on missions. I just don't want to be viewed as weak and like I can't fight my own battles." He fidgeted with his hands and refused to look at Tony. Tony sighed and walked around to the side of the bed. He pulled up a chair and scooted closer.

"Pete, asking for help doesn't make you weak or useless," Tony said. "It took me a long time to learn that lesson. You ask for help not because it makes you any less, but because it makes you better. We learn from our mistakes, or we just make them over and over again." Tony sighed. "Look squirt, you're smart but sometimes you have to know that asking for help isn't the worst thing you could do. Hell, I had to ask for help and look what that got me." Peter looked up, a sad and teary look on his face. "A smart, strong crimefighter, who just needed a better suit and some guidance. I asked you for help, right? So, what's the harm in you asking for a little help every now and then." Peter nodded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark," Peter said. Tony ruffled Peter's hair and gave him a small smile. "I won't be that stupid again."

"You better not," Tony said. "Or else you're gonna give me heart problems. And I already have enough problems as it is." Peter smirked a little. "Now rest, you might have super healing, but you lost a lot of blood." Peter sighed and leaned back in the bed. Then he sat up abruptly, too abruptly that it hurt.

"Aunt May," He said, wide-eyed. "She's going to think I'm dead or something!" Tony sighed and shook his head.

"I already spoke to her," Tony said. "And after she screamed my ear off for letting this happen to you, she wanted me to tell you that you're grounded."

"Grounded!" Peter said, hitting the bed. "But."

"No buts," Tony said. "She wanted to make it a month without Spider-man. I negotiated her down to a week." Peter frowned. Grounded for getting stabbed. What even was his life? "Now get some rest so that I can assure your aunt that you're fine and you accept your punishment." Peter sighed and laid back on the bed. His eyes started to drift close.

"Mr. Stark?" He said. "Thanks." Tony smiled and gently patted some of the curls on his head. 

"Anytime kid," Tony said. He kept his hand on Peter's head, gently ruffling the curls around until the teen fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh. One chapter left! Oh and follow my Tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


	6. Parker Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally learns to ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Ahhh. Thanks to everyone who read this along the way and for everyone who will continue to read it. You guys are great!

+1  
Peter coughed and squirmed, pain shouting through his entire body. Leave it to his Parker Luck that he would get into this situation on the first night he was allowed to go back on patrol. He had promised May and Tony that he would text every hour, saying that he was okay.

Of course now he was anything but okay.

He had been tracking a group that had been robbing armored vans that were transporting money between banks. They had hit two vans in the week he had been grounded, so he knew today was the day to stop him. He tracked them to an abandoned warehouse in the Bayside. There were only four of them, so he thought he could take them.

What he didn’t know was how unstable the warehouse was. Just a few webs and the building had started to crumble. And between trying to dodge pieces of cement and stop the thieves, Peter hadn’t seen the piece of ceiling falling. Until it fell on him.

He was stuck under another collapsed building. How did this manage to keep happening to him? He wasn’t sure where the gang of thieves of gone, but all he knew was that he was stuck. Even if he wanted to try and lift the building off of him, he could feel something wrong with his arm.

“Karen,” Peter gasped out, having a hard time breathing. “C-call Mr. Stark.”

“Calling Tony Stark,” Karen said. Peter gasped for air, feeling like he was being crushed. Waiting for Tony to answer felt like a lifetime.

“Checking in again kid?” Tony asked, a little humor in his voice.

“Help!” Peter gasped out. “Help me please!” He was gasping for air because he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. He shouted in pain as he tried to move. Something was definitely broken.

“Kid,” He could hear the urgency in Tony’s voice now. “Kid just hang on, alright. Where are you?”

“W-W-Warehouse in Bayside,” Peter gasped. “I d-don’t,” His speech was growing slurred and his eyes felt heavy.

“Pete, stay with me,” Tony said, his voice filled with concern. “We’re tracking your suit. Just stay with me.”

“H-hurts,” Peter said, his eyes starting to droop. “C-c-can’t.”

“Damn it kid hold on,” Tony said. He could barely hear Tony anymore. His eyes were growing heavier and heavier. He gasped for air and then everything went dark.

“Peter!” He could hear someone shouting his name. He couldn’t move or speak. Even opening his eyes was difficult. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out where the noises were coming from. He could hear footsteps and shouting.

“Found ya kid,” He turned his head to see Sam, full Falcon gear and everything. He pressed on the com in his ear. “Found him, left sector.” Sam was soon joined by Rhodey.

“Gave us quite a scare there,” Rhodey said, as he and Sam tried to remove some of the concrete pieces. Even with Rhodey’s suit and Sam’s wings, there was only so much they could do. Peter’s eyes started drooping again. “You guys better hurry up, kid’s starting to lose consciousness.”

“’M f-fine,” Peter muttered, willing himself to stay awake. Sam snorted.

“Stubborn.” Sam said. Peter tried to smirk, but it hurt too much.

“Peter!” A piece of the warehouse was blasted away and Tony was quickly at his side. “You okay kid?”

“H-hurts,” Peter said.

“Just hang tight,” Tony said, touching the small part of Peter’s shoulder that wasn’t covered in rubble. He pressed the com. “Rogers, Barnes, get your super soldier asses in here now!”

“M-Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled, his eyes drooping again.

“I’m right here kid,” Tony said. “We’re going to get you out of here.” Bucky and Steve came running and immediately began lifting pieces of rubble.

“Hang on son,” Steve said.

“Stay awake Pete,” Tony said. Peter nodded, trying to keep his eyes open. He screamed in pain as Bucky lifted a piece of rubble that had been pressing against his arm.

“Sorry punk,” Bucky said. Peter bit his lip, trying to fight back the pain. Tony reached out and ruffled Peter’s hand, something that calmed Peter down. Finally, the last piece of rubble covering Peter was gone. Peter’s eyes were drooping again. Without a word, Tony picked him up.

“Alright Pete, we’ve got you,” Peter nodded, his head lolling back. He could hear Tony shouting directions, but he couldn’t clearly make out what was being said. His eyes drifted shut until he couldn’t hear anything anymore.

The sound of voices woke Peter. His whole body felt sore. He could hear the beep of machines. As he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he realized he was back in the Medbay. He shifted around, trying to slowly sit up.

“Stop moving or I’ll put you back to sleep,” He looked around and spotted Wanda sitting by his bed. He grunted but did as she said. “Good. You need to rest more.”

“How long have I been out?” Peter asked, trying to survey his injuries. His right arm was definitely sore, like it had been jostled back into place. His stomach, where he had been previously stabbed also was pretty sore. Everything else just hurt minimally.

“12 hours.” Wanda said. “It was good too, apparently your body kept burning through the pain meds.”

“Is that why I feel like garbage?” Peter asked.

“No that’s because a building fell on you,” They both looked towards the door where Tony was standing. Like the last time he woke up in the Medbay, Tony looked like he hadn’t slept much.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Peter mumbled. Tony stared at him, eyes wide. God, this kid was going to give him a heart attack.

“I’m going to get some food,” Wanda said, getting up. “Peter, are you hungry?” Before he could respond his stomach growled and Wanda giggled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She then slipped out of the room. Tony stepped into the room and walked towards the side of Peter’s bed. Peter tried to sit up a little, without irritating his arm.

“Sorry,” Peter said, breaking the silence.

“Pete, what are you sorry for?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“For getting hurt again,” Peter said. “I’m not trying to upset you or May. Did you call her?” Tony nodded. “Is she mad?”

“Not as much as last time,” Tony said. He found a space on the bed that Peter wasn’t occupying, which wasn’t hard, the kid was small, and sat down. Peter gave him a look. “Because unlike last time, you asked for help. You didn’t try and get out of a tough situation on your own.”

“Kind of hard to dig yourself out of collapsed warehouse,” Peter said.

“Just take the compliment kid,” Tony said. Peter nodded and smiled a little. “You did good yesterday kid. The cops caught the guys jacking all those vans and you learned how to ask for help. A job well done all around.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark,” Peter said, smiling a little more. Tony nodded, a proud smile on his face.

“Now you need to rest,” Tony said. “That arm of yours was in bad shape and exerting yourself won’t allow your body to heal, super healing or not.”

“But Wanda’s bringing me food,” Peter whined.

“So I’ll wake you when she gets back,” Tony said. “Because knowing her, she’s making you something from scratch. So until then, rest.” Tony moved so he was now sitting next to Peter.

“You’re going to stay here?” Peter asked.

“Yup,” Tony said, popping the p. “I’ll put on a movie and everything”. Peter smiled at him. Tony couldn’t help but smile back. God Peter was a good kid. He wrapped an arm around Peter and Peter leaned his head against the side of Tony’s chest. With his free hand, Tony ruffled the curls on Peter’s head. Peter relaxed a little and his eyes started to close.

“Mr. Stark,” He mumbled as he started to fall asleep.

“Yeah Pete?” Tony asked, glancing down at the drowsy teen.

“I’m glad I called for help,” Peter said. His eyes drifted shut and soon the teen was fast asleep.

“Me too kid,” Tony said quietly, gently ruffling Peter’s hair again. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Super happy with how it turned out. Also, my tumblr if you'd like to follow: http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> And there's chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
